herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Liones
"I... made a promise. Even if you were to die... Even if I'm the only one left... I will protect the people of the kingdom from the Holy Knights."Elizabeth, while entering Friesia's attack to protect a child, in Dedicated Resolution Elizabeth Liones「エリザベス・リオネス」 is the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones, an adopted daughter of King Liones, and is originally from the kingdom of Danafor. She is the main female protagonist and begins working as a waitress at Boar Hat bar when she joins Meliodas in his journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins. Zaneri later mentions that Elizabeth is in fact the reincarnation of Meliodas's past lover, Liz, who died 16 years prior to the start of the story; and later revealed by Zeldris, to be the present of many reincarnations of the Goddess Elizabeth, the lover of Meliodas 3,000 years ago. Appearance Elizabeth is a young woman with long, silver hair that reaches her waist. Her bangs completely cover her right eye, but leaves her left eye uncovered. Her eyes are normally blue but when she manifests the powers of the Goddess Clan a symbol appears and they turn orange. Clothing-wise, she wears a blue earring with the symbol of the royal family of Liones, the symbol compromising the sun, the moon and stars. When she first appeared, Elizabeth wore a set of old rusted armor several sizes larger than her and a black, skintight jumpsuit underneath. After joining the Boar Hat, she started wearing a purple buttoned shirt with a black ribbon that exposes her belly and belly button, a black stocking on her left leg and a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt, along with heels, one black and one white. Her wanted poster's image is very accurate, since she had been in the kingdom very recently Personality Elizabeth is very polite, grateful, and caring, and though initially she appears to be fragile and frail, she is in fact very brave and courageous. Her selfless attitude and bravery are demonstrated when she willingly tries to rescue a child from Friesia's attack which earned her some form of respect from the Deadly Sins due to her courage. On the other hand, she is also a fairly gullible person, always being tricked by Meliodas's antics. Elizabeth has a relatively low self-esteem, always saying that she is just a burden to the Deadly Sins since she is unable to fight back. Elizabeth is always been seen fondled by Meliodas, but she appears to not mind it after listening and believing Meliodas' excuses. She begins growing more casual with Meliodas perverted antics, blushing less. Despite being a princess, Elizabeth shows a lot of respect and trust towards the Seven Deadly Sins even though there are several bad rumors about them she even addresses them with the titles, lord and lady. Elizabeth is very strong-willed, as shown when Veronica died, she remains determined to continue stopping the Holy Knights she only cries when she is alone, not letting others see tears. When Gowther stated that she likes Meliodas, she immediately blushes and becomes bashful. After Liones was set free and Meliodas doesn't want Elizabeth to continue to travel with him, Elizabeth grew more determined to become stronger and unlock her hidden powers, so she could help everyone and no longer be a burden to Meliodas anymore. After spending much time with him, Elizabeth grew a little casually to Meliodas groping, but at times show embarrassment, as she feels nostalgic whenever he does so, possibly hidden key to her past life as Meliodas deceased lover, Liz. Another sign of Elizabeths strong will is during Meliodas' 'death,' despite being devasted over his death, shedding many tears, she continued to show a brave and kind smile and run the Boat Hat the same energy as Meliodas, trying to give to people the best as she can. However deep down, she is still hurt by Meliodas' death and hoped one day he would come back. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:In Love Category:Manga Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Orphans Category:Lawful Good Category:Arthurian Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Siblings Category:Angels Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Psychics